


論流理臺的正確使用方式

by yumeowo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo
Summary: ※Scott Lang x Clint Barton※MCU背景設定 （當然這裡的鷹眼沒有妻小）





	論流理臺的正確使用方式

對Scott來說，沒什麼日子比與Cassie的會面日還要來得重要。

噢，現在結婚紀念日──當然是與Clint的──或許同等重要，但Clint對Cassie的疼愛不下於自己，雖然他們才結婚沒多久，Clint就對Cassie視如己出，所以這倒也不成什麼問題。  
自從黃蜂的事件過後，他的前妻Maggie放寬了會面日的標準，再加上現在有鷹眼這個前復仇者成員的陪伴，原本一年只能見到Cassie一兩次的Scott現在幾乎每個禮拜都與他最親愛的小花生有約，而今天正是Cassie第一次來他們倆的新居作客的日子，他興奮得三天前就在行事曆設了倒數的通知。  
Scott早早就換好了衣服，他其實很想要現在就去Cassie的學校門口站哨，但他一個大男人站在小學門口到處張望，尤其他現在姑且算是復仇者的成員，那畫面總是不合適，也就只好在客廳坐立難安地等待。

直到一股濃郁的味道從廚房那飄來。

被廚房傳來的香氣所吸引，他走向在流理臺前切著水果的Clint。「哇喔，你都煮了些什麼？」  
「嘿，別碰。」Clint打掉往鍋蓋伸的那只手，「我在煮濃湯。」  
「噢，抱歉。」Scott識相地把手縮回背後，只用鼻子嗅了嗅味道，順道在廚房環視了一圈，最後視線停在廚房中間的長桌上，「新的流理臺用起來怎麼樣？」  
「還不錯，我挺喜歡的。」Clint沒停下手邊的動作，但從他臉上的笑意看來這的確不是違心之論。

他們一個禮拜前才搬進這棟屋子，是神盾局給他們準備的，空間寬敞，配備齊全，設計合宜，幾乎不需要再另外添購什麼家具，Scott對這些也不怎麼計較，睡過牢房的他基本上只要床夠軟就能滿足。倒是Clint對廚房的規格頗有微詞，Scott也就順著他的意把廚房改成了中島式，還順便換了新的流理臺，原本的那個太過簡陋，顯而易見的神盾局沒有考慮到Clint是個會下廚的男人這點。

他敲了幾下大理石製的流理檯面，這可是他在Clint繁雜的要求下唯一提出的意見，雖然Clint對他突如其來的關切感到狐疑，最後還是當成了Scott表達『自己有在為伴侶設想』的方式。  
是時候測試看看這流理臺的實用度了。他想。

「Clint。」Scott從背後叫他，但後者似乎沒有意願分神看他的意思，「還剩很多沒弄嗎？」  
「不用擔心，你只要負責把Cassie接回來享用大餐就行了。」Clint把切好的水果整齊地擺在盤子上，接著放進冰箱。現在才下午三點，離Cassie的下課時間還有一個半小時，以前特工的做事效率來看時間絕對是綽綽有餘。  
Scott點點頭，他們住的地方離學校挺近，也就不急著去接Cassie，算一算離出門大概還有一個小時的時間。

至於如何利用這一小時，Scott的心裡早就有了定案。

他悄悄接近他那還在忙著燉湯的伴侶，或許是因為專注於料理上，前特工沒有對背後的動靜加以防範，Scott很容易就得了逞，雙手環住Clint精瘦的腰，一把將對方攬進自己的懷裡。  
「你又在打什麼主意？」Clint用手肘頂頂他的手臂，卻沒有任何掙脫的意圖，當然他要是想掙脫，只需要不到三秒的時間就能把Scott壓制在地上。  
但他沒有，這是好的開始。Scott心想。

「你知道我想做什麼。」他把頭靠在Clint的側頸間，伏在他耳邊問，「在湯煮好前還有點時間吧？」  
Clint嘆口氣，平常被他唸個幾句就一聲也不敢吭的Scott也就只有這種時刻才敢大膽。他把鍋子定了時，語氣無奈地回答：「有是有，但你能別老是在奇怪的時候發情嗎？別忘了我還得顧著湯。」  
「又不是只有床上才能做。」Scott聳聳肩。  
「你不會是想在這裡做吧？」Clint揚起眉毛。  
「想，而且想很久了。」他誠實地招認，「從上次去IKEA挑流理臺時就開始想了。」  
Clint忍不住翻了個白眼，他還真沒想過他的情人連逛家具都在想這些……破事。他原想開口損個幾句，但在感受到對方些微隆起的胯部有意無意地往自己的臀部貼近時，那些話又被他吞了回去。  
「嘿、Clint、寶貝、就一句話──行不行？」Scott問，與其說問，更接近哀求。  
Clint回過頭，對上Scott假裝楚楚可憐的視線，笑著開口：「我能說不行嗎，親愛的Lang先生？」

得到許可的Scott馬上扒掉了Clint的褲子，連著內褲一起褪到了小腿處，他順手拉開流理臺從上數來的第二個抽屜，從裡頭拿出一條潤滑液，那肯定是他早就藏在那裡的，畢竟Clint不會容許東西出現在它不該出現的地方。  
Clint只是沒想到Scott連廚房這種地方都納入了考量。

Scott親吻Clint後頸的刺青，粗糙的手掌分開對方的臀瓣時還忍不住在緊實的臀肉上掐了幾把，中年男人的浪漫──在招致Clint的瞪視後Scott是這麼說的。  
沾了潤滑液的手指很容易地就陷進了Clint的體內，不知道該歸功於神盾局對特工疼痛耐受度的訓練有素，還是該怪罪Clint在這點表現得優異過分，儘管Scott 比起平常還要著急地往內拓進，勾起的指頭恣意刮著溫暖的腸壁，Clint也只發出了幾聲淺淺的嘆息。

聽見了皮帶扣被扔在地上發出的金屬撞擊聲，Clint知道Scott準備得差不多了，於是他開口提醒：「Scott，套子在……」  
話才說到一半，他就看見好幾隻螞蟻排成一列，合力抬著一個塑膠包裝的薄片緩緩爬到他們眼前，Scott理所當然地接過了螞蟻們送來的保險套，接著蟻群便一哄而散。

「……你別老是差遣螞蟻們做這些，尤其我還在煮東西。」Clint皺起眉抱怨。  
「沒辦法，我現在走不開。」Scott笑得一臉無賴，用嘴咬開了保險套的包裝，「而且你得承認牠們真的很方便。」  
他熟練地給自己勃起的性器套上套子，抽出濕漉的手指，Clint早已做好了被插入的心理準備，Scott卻在此時遲疑了一下。  
「怎麼了？」Clint回過身問。  
「坐上去，Clint。」Scott順著他的動作把Clint扳了過來，用手指敲了敲檯面，有些強硬地說，「我想要看著你的臉。」  
「老天，我早該猜到的，難怪你那時候特別問了流理臺的耐重。」  
自己就是拿他沒轍。Clint不禁想。隨後他把長褲整個褪下，用雙手撐在邊緣，支起身子往後坐上了流理臺，衝著Scott露出無奈又縱容的微笑。

而他迎來的是一個濕熱的親吻，還有Scott毫無保留的進入。

為了更方便將性器送到更深處，Scott一手抬起Clint的腿，把還勾在小腿上的內褲扔到了地上。不給嘮叨的情人抱怨的機會，他又吻住對方，舌頭舔上Clint的唇齒間，提前嚐到了那鍋濃湯的味道。  
「嗯，Cassie會喜歡的。」他說。  
「畢竟你們父女倆口味驚人的一致。」似乎不怎麼受到異物入侵的影響，Clint游刃有餘地回答。  
Scott笑了起來，開始緩緩地擺動腰部，Clint兩手環住他的脖子，在他耳邊發出短促的喘息，只有這麼近的距離Scott才能勉強聽見Clint那些細碎得幾乎聽不見的低吟。他並不因此感到氣餒，雖然也曾詢問過他的伴侶是否能再放開點，不過對於一個擅於隱忍各種情緒反應的特工來說，能做到這份上已經是極大的突破了。

他突然感覺有什麼在磨蹭他的腹部，往下一瞧──噢，Clint總是這樣，對他處處包容，事事忍讓，就連性事上也是如此，連自己的慾望沒被照料到也不吭一聲，明明他腿間脹大的性器都已經在Scott的衣服上留下了一道濕黏的痕跡。  
於是他伸出空著的那手，先在Clint肚臍以下連接到下身的細毛上摩娑了一陣，接著握住對方挺立的陰莖，在那瞬間他聽見了Clint的沙啞的低吟似乎拔高了一些。

十足的成就感。Scott暗自竊喜，手指也更加賣力地撫弄著已經濡濕的性器，Clint把頭靠在他的肩上，有意無意地藏起了他的臉。儘管這有違他的初衷，他當然喜歡欣賞Clint沉浸於性愛中的表情，不過從這以外的地方推斷Clint是否因自己而興奮也是他的一大興趣。  
比如說，Clint發紅的耳根。Scott在上頭留下綿密的親吻，直到Clint縮了縮脖子要他停下。

「……這流理臺不知道夠我們用多久？」他一面頂弄著Clint緊緻的內部，一面在他耳邊呢喃。  
「我都能聽見IKEA員工哀號的聲音了。」Clint半喘著氣，卻還是低聲笑了出來。  
我倒想聽你被我操得叫出聲。Scott只敢在心裡想，他可不敢當著Clint的面說出來。

世事總不能完滿，光是能與Clint走到一塊他就要謝天謝地了，在這之前他從沒有想過自己的人生還能有什麼戲劇性的轉折，尋找第二春甚至不在他的人生規劃裡，Clint對工作與感情都一蹋糊塗的他來說簡直是天上掉下來的禮物，他還能抱怨什麼？

所以他只能埋頭苦幹。字面上意義的那個埋頭苦幹。

逐漸加速的撞擊將他們推向了高潮的臨界，Clint弓起背，下意識伸腳勾住了Scott的腿，在高潮的瞬間再次吻住了他眼前這個沒什麼擔當、滿腦子歪斜思想、成天惹他生氣──可他還是愛得不行的男人。  
他們看著彼此，誰都還沒從高潮的餘韻中緩過來，只是一個勁地喘。

Scott正想開口說點什麼，鍋子上的定時器卻先一步響了起來，Clint馬上回過神，推了推他的胸膛讓他從自己的身體中退出來，接著撈起地上的褲子一邊穿一邊把嗶嗶作響的定時器給關上。  
「看來我在掌握時間上很有一套。」Scott得意地吹了聲口哨。  
「得了吧。」Clint瞥了眼下半身還光裸著的Scott，哼了一聲。但在看見對方衣服上留著幾道深色的痕跡後，他收起嫌惡的表情，尷尬地往臥室的方向指了指，「快去換一套新的衣服，該去載Cassie了。」

「嘿，Clint。」幾分鐘後Scott從臥室走出來，拎著車鑰匙經過廚房時叫住了他。  
「你覺不覺得我們的沙發也該換一個新的了？」他一派輕鬆地問。  
得寸進尺的暗示。Clint想。但他依舊露出了笑容。  
「那週末要去IKEA嗎？」  
「當然好。」

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 後頸有刺青是從JR回流過來的設定：https://twitter.com/Edgouh/status/1007638471438229504  
> 沒有設定什麼詳細的時間線，總之就是內戰後吧。


End file.
